The Mario american idol
by Zoa Rulz
Summary: see who gets through to the next round and see what they sing.RR
1. Default Chapter

Yoshi's song  
  
ZR: I changed my name but im the same person as YLF.  
  
SMG: I'm me. @-@  
  
BBF,PD: ^____________________^ SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR!  
  
ZR: Now to introduce my unwilling sister Turquoise Scarab (A Yu-Gi-Oh (I don't own) fan).  
  
TS: NOOOOO! Don't put me in this (beep) story! GARNET!  
  
ZR: To the fic and I don't own any thing.  
  
The judge's are Mario daisy and Bowser.  
  
Mario: Sing whatever you want but if there's bad word's they will not be in this fic.  
  
Yoshi: Ok (song: Boomtown. Author: Toby Keith) The people came here from part's unknown sleepin' in there cars `cause they didn't have homes Thought this place was the promised land If you could we could use a good man Come on boy let me show you around you could make a lot of money here Livin' in a boom town  
  
Well some build bars and big hotels Downshift drive and the people live well High on the hog and wild on the range  
  
Pocket full of cash instead of chump change This place kicks when the sun goes down ain' life great when your livin' in a boomtown  
  
(chorus)  
  
See oil was the blood that flowed through  
The soul To keep a man worin' when it's forty below Relent to the devil in the cold cold ground Trying to make a dollar here livin' in a boomtown  
  
(Instrumental Break) (repeat chorus)  
  
Six short years the oil field went Rigs came down and the money got spent And the wisemen saved for a rainy day The fools packed up and they moved away The hotels closed and the bars shut down And it got real quite here livin' in a boomtown  
  
See oil was the blood that flowed through  
The soul To keep a man workin' when it's forty below Relent to the devil in the cold cold ground Trying to make a dollar here livin' in a boomtown  
  
(Instrumental break)  
  
Now the café's filled with people tellin' lies Trying to figure out how the town went dry You can buy a house a dime on the dollar Need a good home just to give me a holler I can move you in with no money down Still tryin' to make a dollar here livin' in  
a boomtown Livin' in a boomtown Livin' in a boomtown  
  
Yoshi: So did you like that song.  
  
Mario: It was good and you sang the whole song unlike most of the other people.  
  
Daisy: I'm with Mario it was good and you sang the whole song.  
  
Bowser: Same thing with me.  
  
Yoshi: Yessssssss!!!  
  
ZR: did you like it please R&R.  
  
Tune in next time to see who sings next and what song that person sings!  
  
TS: I'm outta here *Leaves*! Why didn't I do that in the first place... oh yeah Yoshis were holding me down... Baka yoshis *runs into fake door* who painted this door. ****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. marios song

Mario's song  
  
ZR: I want to tell you that the judge's change as I write my fiction well to the fic and I don't own anything. Got it?  
  
Judges Luigi, Daisy and Bowser.  
  
Mario: Lets get the song going (song: should've been a cowboy. Author: Toby Keith.) I'll bet you never heard ol' Marshall Dillon say Miss kitty have you ever Thought of runnin' away Or settlin' down would you Marry me If I asked twice And begged pretty please She'd say yes in a New York minute They never tied the knot, his Heart wasn't in it He just stole a kiss As he rode away He never hung his hat up At kitty's place  
  
Chorus: I should've been a cow boy I should've learned to rope And ride (I'd be) wearin' my six shooter Ridin' my pony on the cattle drive Stealin' the young girls hearts Just like Gene and Roy Singin' those camp fire songs Oh, I should've been a cowboy I might have had a side-kick With a funny name Runnin' wild through the hills Chasin' Jesse James Or endin' up on the brink Of danger Ridin' shot-gun for the Texas rangers Go west young man haven't you Been told California's full of whiskey' Women and gold Sleepin' out all night beneath The desert stars With a dream in my eye, and A prayer in my heart  
  
Repeated chorus:  
  
I should've been a cowboy I should've learned to rope And ride (I'd be) wearin' my six shooter Ridin' my pony on the cattle drive Stealin' the young girls hearts Just like Gene and Roy Singin' those camp fire songs Oh I should've been a cowboy  
  
I might have had a side kick With a funny name Runnin' wild through the hills Chasin' Jesse James Or endin' up on the brink Of danger Ridin' shot-gun for the Texas rangers Go west young man haven't you Been told California's full of whiskey, Women and gold Sleepin' out all night, beneath The desert stars With a dream in my eye, and A prayer in my heart  
  
Instrumental break:  
  
2nd repeated chorus:  
  
I should've been a cowboy I should've learned to rope And ride (I'd be) wearin' my six shooter Ridin' my pony on the cattle drive Stealin' the young girls hearts Just like gene and roy Singin' those camp fire songs Oh, I should've been a cowboy  
  
I might have had a side kick With a funny name Runnin' wild through the hills Chasin' Jesse James Or endin' up on the brink Of danger Ridin' shot-gun for the Texas rangers Go west young man haven't you Been told California's full of whiskey, Women and gold Sleepin' out all night, beneath The desert stars With a dream in my eye and A prayer in my heart  
  
Yeah I should've been a cowboy I should've been a cow boy  
  
Mario: *Bows*  
  
Luigi: that was good.  
  
Daisy: oh Mario that was mariovelous (marvelous).  
  
Bowser: I hated it, it was so bad!!!  
  
Luigi: you're going on.  
  
Mario: yes hey mom I made it.  
  
Mom: I'm so happy I hope Luigi Makes it did you're Yoshi make it.  
  
Mario: yeah  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
ZR: I hope you liked it please R+R.  
  
STAY TUNED NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT WHO IS NEXT AND IF HE\SHE MAKES IT. 


End file.
